Megatron (Películas)
|Modo Alterno = Jet cybertroniano - Tanque cybertroniano - Mack Titan Tank Truck Oxidado |primera aparición = Transformers. |doblajeusa =Hugo Weaving|imagen = Megatron1.jpg|Armas = Manjil - Escopeta - Garra gigante|doblajelatinoamerica =Alejandro Abdalah}}Megatron el Némesis de Optimus Prime y el líder de los Decepticons. Biografía En el 2007 la película de acción real de Transformers, Megatron aparece como un jet Cybertroniano. Él sirve como antagonista central de la primera película. La explicación aparente de la salida de su forma de arma es que el director Michael Bay no quiere que forme parte una especie de tamaño variable en las transformaciones, los que los autores describen como "hacer trampa". (Este cambio significativo en el tamaño que se conoce en las comunidades de fanáticos Transformers como "masa cambiante" y "desplazamiento masivo".) En una de las características especiales del DVD, la transformación de Megatron G1 fue comparado con Darth Vader se convierta en su propio sable de luz para ser manejado por alguien más. En la segunda película, Megatron gana un modo alternativo diferente, el de un tanque Cybertroniana. Su voz en la película parece haber sido modulada para darle una más profunda, el tono gruñón, así como los actores de voz de otros. La voz original de Megatron, Frank Welker, proporciona su voz para el juego de vídeo oficial de la película, junto con la precuela exclusiva de animación. Como todos los personajes de la película, Megatron fue rediseñado en gran medida a los efectos de realismo y se centran en un aspecto alienígena de la raza Transformer. Sin embargo, aún conserva algunos aspectos menores de su generación un diseño. Como se muestra en la película, él puede transformar su mano derecha en un arma de fuego 4, se combinan los dos brazos para formar su cañón de fusión icónico y puede transformar su brazo derecho en un mayal de acero. En la segunda película, después de la resurrección de Megatron, el brazo derecho se puede transformar en el cañón de fusión en su totalidad, junto con una hoja de langosta garra / aparato de trituración. De acuerdo con una entrevista inicial con Michael Bay, Megatron es de 34 pies (10.3m) de alto pero de acuerdo a su perfil en la segunda edición de los Transformers Reino Unido cómica Megatron está "de 35 pies (10,6 m) de altura" y pesa 5,7 toneladas. Además, la revista y la Guía de la película afirma que es alimentado por una auto-regeneración núcleo oscuro poder de la materia. thumb|334px Tiene tres formas en sus distintas peliculas: *Jet Cybertroniano (Transformers Movie 2007) *Tanque Cybertroniano (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Camion Mack (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) Películas Transformers Movie Tras ser descubierto por Archibald Witwicky, el cuerpo congelado de Megatron fue transportado a la presa Hoover para tener vigilancia por Sector Siete, una organización secreta del gobierno que estudia las actividades extraterrestres. Agente Seymour Simmons explica que la tecnología de Megatron fue ingeniería inversa, que produce la tecnología moderna del mundo. ubicación de Megatron, así como la AllSpark, se encuentra por un grupo de Decepticons liderados por Starscream. Frenesí se descongela Megatron, que se escapa fuera y aprende de Starscream que los seres humanos tienen la AllSpark. Megatron persigue los Autobots y sus aliados a la Misión de la ciudad donde rápidamente mata a Jazz y luego luchó Optimus Prime. Derrota a Optimus y lo llevan adelante Sam Witwicky un edificio condenado, tratando de burlarse y amenazar a los seres humanos para que le diera la AllSpark. Sam disminuye, lo que provocó Megatron para no dañar el niño de la azotea del edificio. Optimus salva a Sam y batalla con Megatron de nuevo. Durante la batalla, Megatron intenta tomar la AllSpark una vez más, sólo para que se la incrusten en su cámara de chispa expuesta por Sam, matándolo. El cuerpo de Megatron es entonces arrojado en el Abismo Laurentian con los otros Decepticons fallecidos. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Megatron regresa para la película secuela, Transformers: La Venganza de los Caídos, donde está representado más como órgano de aplicación de los caídos en lugar de comandante de los ejércitos Decepticon, como los Caídos es el verdadero comandante de los Decepticons. Megatron revive con bisturí y la Constructicons con un fragmento AllSpark y ahora toma la forma de un tanque con alas Cybertroniana. Luego volará a la Némesis y habla con su amo, los Caídos, la desaparición de la AllSpark antes de descubrir que su conocimiento (que se ha pasado a Sam) es la clave para proporcionar Energon, que es necesario por los Decepticons, para despertar sus ejércitos protoforma. Sam, Mikaela Banes y Leo Spitz en tiempo real se redujo en Grindor en una fábrica abandonada donde se reúne a Megatron. Fijación por Sam, amenazando con la tortura después de adquirir lo que necesitaba, las órdenes de Megatron bisturí para eliminar la información del cerebro energón Sam's, pero con bisturí es rápidamente detenido por Optimus Prime. Megatron y luchar Primer exterior y Starscream y Grindor unirse pulg La lucha termina con Megatron asesinato del primer, pero luego se ven obligados a escapar debido a los refuerzos Autobot. Megatron a Starscream luego declara que los Decepticons que se revelan a los humanos con el fin de expulsar a Sam, y ayuda a los Caídos en ordenar los seres humanos del mundo en búsqueda de Sam y llevarlo a los Decepticons. Megatron entonces lucha en la batalla final en Egipto, donde Optimus le dispara en la cara con su propio cañón, destruyendo la mitad de ella, y arrancar el brazo derecho. Después de ver los Caídos derrotado, y el retroceso Starscream, prometiendo que no habría terminado. Transformers: Dark of the Moon thumb|left|192px Han Pasado dos años después de la Operación en Egypto y la muerte de The Fallen, Megatron es ahora el Lider Principal de todos los Decepticons, aparece todo dañado y sin Energon, su rostro está todo dañado debido a la pelea que tuvo con Optimus Prime en la pelicula anterior, su modo alterno es un terrestre es un Camión Dañado y Viejo, se transforma en un Camión Cisterna de Gas Mack Titan 10 - Wheeler Tank Truck. 160px Este y Starscream se escondieron en las llanuras de Namibia, Africa. Allí, sentado en su trono de basura con Starscream y Soundwave quien bajo a la tierra para brindarle en su objetivo de comunicador en su modo alterno de un Mercedes Benz SLS-AMG y Laserbeak el fiel simbiótico y servidor de Soundwave y Megatron, Laserbeak se transforma en una Computadora Computadora SyncMaster BX1931 / Fotocopiadora HP LaserJet Pro M1130 / Pequeño Autobot Humanoide Rosado muy similar a Bumblebee lo ayuda a Megatron en misiones de espionaje al igual que en G1 y algunos ajustes de cuentas contra algunos humanos rusos que conocian el secreto clasificado y trabajaban para los Decepticons.thumb|240px Después de que Sentinel Prime traiciono y revelo a los Autobots que tuvo que hacer un pacto con Megatron para salvar Cybertron usando los recursos de la tierra y exclavizando a los humanos, Megatron y Starscream viajaron a Washington DC, donde Sentinel Prime esbozó supuestamente uso a Megatron a su segundo al mando. Al parecer, Sentinel Prime iba a encontrarse con Megatron en la Tierra. Sin embargo, Megatron tenía un plan de contingencia: puesto que ya tenía los pilares en la luna. sin embargo Optimus Prime desde antes de que Sentinel Prime traicionara a los Autobot lo revive a Sentinel Prime para activar los pilares poco despues Sentinel Prime revelo que la unica manera de salvar Cybertron no era ganar la guerra, si no estar al lado de los Decepticons quienes ellos eran los que supuestamente estaban ganando la guerra y exclavizar a lso terricolas y usar los recursos terrestres para salvar Cybertron ya que en eso su intención fue ayudar tambien a que los Decepticons se teletransporten a la tierra por medio de los Pilares que este los creo. Y así llegó ese momento, mientras que Megatron destruye la estatua de Lincoln de su trono de piedra, y utiliza los restos de un asiento como su trono. thumb|left|332px Poco tiempo después, Megatron viajó a Chicago Illinois, en donde Sentinel Prime previsto para iniciar su toma del poder global. Después de que Megatron dijo que éste era el mundo, que ha prometido, que esta forma de Cybertron sería restaurado, Sentinel Prime al azar ataca a Megatron, diciendo que mientras él trabajaba con él y que no esta trabajando para el (a pesar de que Megatron declaró que, como en dos de ellos, a trabajar juntos para reconstruir Cybertron, pero Megatron fue incapaz de dirigir a Sentinel Prime en sus proyectos, tanto así que tomó el control de las fuerzas de Decepticon que estaban invandiendo la tierra. El líder Decepticon estaba en otro trono de basura, de muy mal humor. Es decir, hasta que fue incitado por Carly Spencer,la novia de Sam, para volver a la batalla y matar a Sentinel Prime que estaba usurpando su lugar ya que ella vio antes como Sentinel lo dominaba a Megatron. Y eso es lo que estuvo a punto de hacerlo: intervino en la batalla entre Optimus y Sentinel Prime y Optimus Prime pelean fuertemente luego Sentinel le un brazo a Optimus Prime y estaba apunto de asesinarlo pero Megatron en un salvar in extremis lo agarra a Sentinel Prime y lo deja gravemente herido. Megatron se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había caído en su poder durante los últimos años, y había decidido tomar una vez más su lugar que le corresponde en la parte superior de la cadena de mando Decepticon. Pensando que estaba muerto, Megatron decidió hacer una tregua con Optimus Prime para salvar Cybertron, siempre que podía seguir a cargo de sus fuerzas de Decepticons diciendo: "Después de todo, ¿qué sería de ti sin mí, Prime?" Optimus Prime rechazo la propuesta y decaptito a Megatron matandolo instantaneamente, luego Optimus Prime utilizó la escopeta de su Némesis aprovechando la situación en la que Sentinel Prime estaba gravemente herido decide ejecutar a Sentinel Prime por traicionar a los Autobots. Era de la Extinción Ahora es Galvatron. Los científicos encontraron la cabeza de Megatron (que le cortó Optimus Prime en Dark of the Moon), luego la conectaron a la mente de Galvatron para que tenga el mismo objetivo que Megatron, destruir a los Autobots. Cómics IDW de las películas Transformers: Beginnings Schick Hydrobot and the Transformers Titan movie cómics Línea del tiempo Alternativa Fantasmas del Ayer Toy bios Cyber Missions thumb Después de los acontecimientos de la película La venganza de los Caídos, Megatron pasó a la clandestinidad, orquestando los eventos de Soundwave entrar en la sede de bloqueo de seguridad de NEST siendo perseguido por Ratchet. Megatron finalmente se reveló cuando Optimus y Sideswipe lo descubrió en un almacén abandonado. Ellos duelo un poco, entonces Megatron, dándose cuenta de que era la hoja de la cuchilla superados, convertido en el modo de tanque y criticó el techo. Un poco casi se cayó de Sideswipe, pero Optimus lo bloqueó. Megatron luego se alejó, dejando huellas de los neumáticos del tanque a su paso. I Can Read! Libros Cacería por los Decepticons storybooks Spot the 'Bots Unite for the Universe La Creación Revoltech! Mega-Mouth Cheetos cómics TransTech Ask Vector Prime Kre-O Serie TV Magazine stories Cómic Misión a Cybertron Apariencia Apariciones Comerciales Videojuego Megatron aparece en la adaptación de videojuegos de la primera película, Transformers: The Game. En la Campaña de Autobot, Megatron aparece en la escena del último corte en el nivel tres de ser liberado de la presa Hoover en la campaña de Autobot. Más tarde aparece como el jefe final y es asesinado cuando Optimus Prime empuja la AllSpark en el pecho. En la Campaña Decepticons, Megatron es liberado por Starscream y Blackout en la escena del último corte cuando va en un alboroto a través de la ciudad en busca de Optimus Prime, Sam y el AllSpark. También es jugable en la última misión que Optimus Prime se combate como el jefe final. Al final, Optimus parece muerto, pero luego se ve a escondidas hacia el AllSpark. Megatron lo detiene en su camino y lo mata con su mayal. A continuación, aparece en la escena último corte de su imperio de la Tierra y las órdenes de Barricade, Starscream, Blackout y Brawl para matar el resto de la raza humana. Megatron es uno de los personajes jugables en el 2009 Revenge Of The Fallen el video juego de Activision. En el juego, tiene dos modos, Megatron (modo de tanque) y Megatron de vuelo (modo jetpack). Megatron aparece como un personaje jugable en los juegos de lucha contra la Batalla de Transformers Universe, un juego Net Jet. Curiosidades *En el estreno oficial de Malasia 2007 aparece un espacio de estacionamiento que lee "Reservado a Megatron". Un auto estacionado en el espacio había sido destrozado, presumiblemente por el líder Decepticon por tomar su lugar. Categoría:Líderes Decepticon Categoría:Decepticons Película Categoría:Decepticons Revenge of the Fallen Categoría:Decepticons Dark of the Moon Categoría:Decepticons Age of Extinction